Time Lords (and Then Some)
by TheTwelfthDoctorx
Summary: Jack and The Doctor set out to defeat an increasing Weevil population in Colorado. What happens when they get a signal for, what's this? Another Time Lord? They run into normal teenager Isabelle Pridemore, who is hiding a bigger secret than she even knew. Told in Isabelle's point of view, not finished, just a plot development in my head. K For the suggestiveness that may ensue.
1. the Fob Watch

Each snowflake melted as it gently landed on the dry grass of Old Town Castle Rock. Winter didn't come until late, but when it arrived, it did with pleasureful response from the inhabitants of the small town. Only the tallest of the cat tails were peeking through a sheer layer of white snow. Driving on the roads was not easy for me, now that my Ford's tires were inhibited by the layers of dangerous ice that coated the roads that weaved through the small town. 'God damn it..'I muttered slowly and with a taste of heavy exasperation on my tongue, every time my vehicle expressed any sign of losing control.

These were the times I could both adore or, at the same time, hate and toil over. The frost laden winter- that's when the plethora of odd people migrated down to their families for the celebrations. They acts as they have never seen the snow before, and can't focus even as well as I could, on the road and their constantly locking tires. When they come, they don't make it simple. They bring their ski poles- shammed down their backs like the useless metal rods they are. Maybe I'm a skeptic, call me so if you'd like, but all I'd like to do during the Winter is enjoy the sales on wool coats in that one shop in Denver, and maybe get my fading red hair re-dyed. It's not very natural looking any longer. Hmm, it's my day off, maybe I will go up to that Coat Shop- Coats R Us...

'Mother of God' The velocity of my car slowed to a complete stand still in what felt like a millisecond. Coffee splattering from my mug in waves all along my blue blouse. 'To think I actually liked this shirt.' Lifting my head, I was surprised to find this was a direct reaction of slamming my breaks for a pair of men crossing the street, in a hurry. If I was paying more attention to them and not my dislike for holiday visitors- I wouldn't have had to waste my coffee. And I would be yelling obscenities by now, which is surprising that none were hurdling out the window. The two, long, brocade coats flapped down Orchard streets and it hit me. These men weren't from here. I just knew. There was something nostalgic and drawing about their presence.

'That does it" Tires crunched on ice as I parked at annoying odd angle in the parking lot of the Bank, which was about a few yards away from Orchard. I'd just have to jog down for a minute and catch up with them.

"YOUNG LADY! You, right there with the red hair" A disheveled man with a long beard and cloaked in a sweater decorated with reindeer beckoned me as I jumped out of my truck.

"Yes, sir? Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry, if you don't mind." I pulled on a jacket to cover my coffee stains, and wiped my pants legs with a napkin. I smell like cinnamon pumpkin latte, at the very minimum.

"Are you going to fix your parking job? You shouldn't be driving if you can't even park" He tapped the red truck bed, seemingly annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." I waved him off (neglecting remorse) and tossed the sodden napkins into the truck bed as I took off down Orchard.

The air was chilling me to the bone, and it didn't help that I was practically bathed in a layer of coffee. I chattered, shook, and ran up the sidewalk until they were a mere, few feet ahead of me. Their features were undistinguished, and I was suddenly scared out of my wits. Why was I chasing them? Wasn't I just on my way to by a coat? It's like I had been drawn here over something. They didn't look scary from here, only intimidatingly foreign and polished.

"Wait, please just wait." I gasped, still out of breath having run a quarter of a mile down the street that was packed with mothers and children shopping for wind up toys and such.

They turned simultaneously, and I was taken aback by their appearance. The one on the right, wearing a pinstripe suit under his coat, smiled at her- and he was young with a mess of brown hair that stuck up all over in the front. He wore large black glasses, like that of a teacher, and they made him look rather scholarly.

"Ello, I'm The Doctor...I mean, the doctor of the two. Doctor John Smith. You can just call me- the Doctor" His words were coated in a thick Scottish accent.

"Hello, I'm Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness, which I guess makes me the captain of the two." this one, with the most smoldering smile and young as well, maybe they were both around thirty. His hair was combed over and he wore suspenders with a light blue shirt. They both must be foreign, then, because the 'captain' has a slight Wales accent, I'm not sure though.

"Um, Nice to meet you." I bowed my head slightly, unsure of what to say next.

"Are you going to tell us your name?" He scanned my face, and I was sure he knew how nervous I was.

"Isabelle Pridemore" I answered, unsure of the whole exchange.

"I know we're the reason we made you smell like a Starbucks, but is there any other reason you're here to follow us dear?" The Doctor guy asked me gently.

"Yes, yes and no. I wasn't going to, but I just did. Something made me feel like I was supposed to. I sound mad, God. But it's true."

"Did they never teach you stranger danger?" The Doctor peeked over his glasses jokingly. Before adding 'I know why you did."

I was quiet for a moment, before letting him continue. "Yes? Go on"

"What's that you're wearing?" He jabbed at my necklace with a curious intensity.

"A necklace." Confusion settled over me- why would he care? My grandma gave it to me before she settled up in Estes Park. It's just a little watch, like a pocket watch on a chain. "I can never open it. I figured it's broken."

The men both stared at me, in complete awh. "I TOLD you we needed to come here, Doctor. She's obviously it." Jack Harkness nudged his friend.

"Okay, what? I'm WHAT?"

The Doctor gingerly reached out to touch the delicately engraved watch.

"You're a time lord." Was the only whisper I heard before I passed out on the soft, cold ground underneath me.


	2. Doctor, Doctor, Captain

The feeling of warmth consumed me, and I had to blink not once or twice, but three times before I could register where I truly was.

"I'll have..what is that? Pumpkin spice whiskey? That sounds amazing.." Captain Jack was arguing with the Doctor over what to order.

"It's the middle of the day. I hardly doubt the Pridemore lass can drink yet, she looks to be barely eighteen."

"Fine! Fine, fine. I'll take that egg nog. One for me, and one for her, over there." He nodded to me, and as I gathered where I was, I was suddenly filled with joy. The Sedalia Grille & Bar. Where the overwhelming scent of oak and scotch would almost burn your nostrils. It's hard to believe the restaurant was kid friendly.

"I'll have a water" The Doctor graciously grabbed the tumbler of water. "Sir, are you sure this isn't vodka?"

"Come on. Vodka means water in Russian, I'm pretty sure. Same difference." The Captain shot a sly grin before returning to me. "Thanks, sir. G'day to you." He nodded at Jimmy, my favorite bartender.

"How did you find this place? It's the last area I'd ever expect you to be in, and I've only just met you."

I sipped out of my egg nog, and snuggled into the big sofa that I perched upon.

"Well, you see, something happened. Jack and I had to carry you, we got tired and thirsty so we stopped here. Can we not be tourists while in the lovely Mile High state?" The Doctor said with a tone that was the must smug I've heard out of him.

'WHAT happened?" I urged, becoming frustrated with the duo. "Why are you here? What is so special about me that you have to by me egg nog?

"...well, how about this for starters?" Captain Jack Harkness- see, I was never sure whether to call him Jack, Captain Jack, or Jack Harkness or CAPTAIN Harkness- held up a newspaper of the Denver Post that he had been skimming earlier at the bar.

"Well, what about it?" I skimmed the news of a little girl saving her goat from a fire, and apparently the goat was blind. Oh no wait, the girl was blind and the goat saved her. Okay. Well, is that why they're here?

"One hundred-ninety two deaths in a month." He stabbed the front page with emphasis. Oh yeah. That.

"When does that happen? When does that happen so that they're all dying under the same circumstance? Severe puncture wounds to the head and or extremities. Mangled corpse. Mostly happening at night."

"Not very often does it happen, I'll reckon." The doctor chimed in, seemingly enjoying his suspicious water/possibly vodka hybrid.

"Okay. So you came to investigate deaths? You're..FBI? Something like that. Well, what do I have to do with it? The whole necklace thing." I reached down to touch my necklace but lost a beat when I realized it was gone.

"Where the hell is it?" I panicked a bit.

"Oh, well, that's the hardest part to explain. But it makes more sense with the..oh, how do you say? Open minded." The Doctor nodded, and his outlook was surprisingly more expressive and elated.

"Just spit it out 'Doc'." I was to the point of leaving and finding my car.

"You're like me. A Time Lord. I can show you, look in the mirror." I did as he directed me to " See? You're not different, but you are more present. You're more aware of everything in the world."

I lost his words at 'look in the mirror'. My red hair was not flaming like fire but it didn't flicker like a candle. It was just glowing. My eyes, now a black, obsidian color were knowing and watching. My mouth twitched up in a friendly yet intimidating smile. When you look at me, I'm not different, like he said. But I'm..changed. I feel it. In my whole being. Like I'm different.

"What is this? Time Lord? What's happening to me?" I was nervous, and my blood pumping to my heart a mile a minute. Wait. Wait. WAIT WAIT WAIT.

"I HAVE TWO HEARTS!" I whisper screamed at the Doctor.

"Calm down. That's natural. You understand that necklace you were carrying is a Fob Watch? A Fob Watch carried the DNA of a Time Lord. That is yours." He held mine up, it sat delicately in his palm.

"This is mine." He set his intricately carved watch on his palm. They were identical.

"Okay, okay, so what does it mean? I get free parking at Ikea or something?" I was breathing heavily.

"No. You control Time and Space. Like me. I thought I was the last one, but I'm not."

"What about him? The captain?" I pointed towards him. "Is he just okay with this nonsense"

"Yes, in fact, I promote it" He winked.

"Does this make me..an alien?" I gasped.

"Better than the ones killing all your Coloradoan neighbors." Jack mumbled.

"Now, we cleared that up.." The Doctor smiled "who's ready to hunt some Weevils?

_The Doctor and Jack proceed out the door even though I protest relentlessly. Aren't they going to tell me how to be this so called 'time lord'?_


End file.
